


Playing Games

by ifIsayIneedyouxx



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Tension, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifIsayIneedyouxx/pseuds/ifIsayIneedyouxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis live together, have lived together for a while. And then things change when Harry decides to bring home a girl to dinner. Pushing Louis till he breaks, which was the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

Louis loved routine, he wasn’t OCD or anything, he just liked knowing what came next. Wake up, breakfast with cartoons, work, home, dinner, bed. It had been like that for nearly two years since he moved out of his parents house at eighteen, and found his own place.

And he assumed that he’d be doing the same routine alone for a while, until he needed a flatmate. Money was tight, and no matter how much he’d deny to his mum that he was fine, he was really just getting tired of pot noodles and living paycheck to paycheck.

Now his daily regimen included what he liked to call the three C’s. Clumsy, curly headed, and charming, aka his flat mate. Louis had “interviewed,” five people before he landed on Harry Styles. A nineteen year old with a personality so loud that it could cure anyone with terrible social skills.

He was innocent, fresh off the boat into an independent lifestyle. Louis hated him at first, he was too excited to pay his own rent, and do his own laundry. He was too overwhelming and eager, something Louis had lost when the realities of being an adult hit him like a bus going down the A2. Optimism that he would never get back even if he tried.

The only reason why he gave Harry the “okay,” to move in with him was because, he didn’t want to see those stunning green eyes turn glassy with the tears of rejection. And despite the bubbly attitude, he was maybe just a little attracted to him too.

He was fit, long thin legs, with arms to match, and a torso that could go on for days. He knew being attracted to someone he planned on living with was a huge mistake, but for some reason his mind was screaming, “fuck routine, give him the pen so he can sign the dang lease agreement.” And everyday for a year Louis’ not once regretted that decision.

His favorite part of the day was coming home to his best friend, someone who knew him more than anyone else, so he could just vent, or cuddle, or have a really good laugh with. The click of the lock on the door was such a sweet sound to him. Because he knew Harry would be on the other side, arms open to welcome him home, non-pot noodle dinner included.

“That you babes?” Harry’s voice carried over to him from the kitchen as he toed off his shoes in the doorway.

“No I’m an intruder who’s here to play a round of FIFA then steal your innocence. Yes it’s me Haz.”

Louis wasn’t sure when they started calling each other pet names, it just sorta happened. He wasn’t even sure who started it either, or if something like that would be considered appropriate for two blokes, who lived together, to do. But he wasn’t complaining, and neither was Harry so it was never brought up in conversation as being something that made the other uncomfortable.

Besides, the first night that he drunkenly brought another guy home, only to keep Harry up all night, sort of confirmed without having to come out to him exactly what he was into.

Not to mention that it gave Harry the confidence to mention that he was bisexual in an offhand comment at the breakfast table the next day. One that made Louis choke a little on his tea. So since then there was never anything that they had to hide from one another. Except for the fact that Louis was dead gone for Harry.

Walking over to the kitchen, Louis was met with a full view of Harry on his hands and knees, arse sticking out, while the rest of him was hidden halfway inside a cupboard. A sea of saucepans, cookie sheets, and plastic containers strewn out around him. Louis grinned and pulled his phone from his back pocket, switching it on to camera mode.

“Blackmail.”

“Did you say something Lou?”

“Ya I said, say cheese,” and then the generic clicking sound of a camera filled the room, the photo of Harry mooning him from the kitchen floor saved immediately into his phone.

Crawling backwards Harry stood up from the floor, a look of amusement etched all over his dimpled face. “You takin’ pictures of my bum again? Hope it was a good one this time. Last one looked a little blurry.”

“Aw, come on Haz, can’t you be a little more angry whenever I do this? You never know, I could have a secret porno blog dedicated to the great rear of Harry Styles.” Louis waved his phone in front of Harry’s eyes teasingly. Making sure he could get a clear view of what he looks like with his head in a cupboard.

One of these days he just really wanted to get some sort of rise out of Harry. Messing with him was just what he liked to do when he needed a little entertainment. But it was only really fun if Harry would play back.

“You want me to get mad at your sassy little tendencies?” Harry stepped forward, bumping chests with Louis, making him step back until he was up against the kitchen sink. Harry’s long fingers curling around his hips tightly, making a nervous laugh escape from Louis’ lips. His hold burning through layers of his skin, making his blood pump faster at the touch.

Harry was close, one of his legs slotted in between Louis’ their chests touching again as he leaned in closer to Louis’ ear. Warm, sweet breath ghosting over his skin making him involuntarily shiver.

“You think my arse is internet worthy?” Harry hummed deeply.

“Don’t get a big head about it Haz.” Louis was having trouble controlling his voice.

Harry had been this close before, since they cuddled all the time, as friends and only that. But this felt different. This had tension, but Louis could’ve just been imagining things, he did all the time.

Whenever he had a stranger fucking him pointlessly into his mattress, and it just wasn’t working for him, he’d imagine it was Harry. He knew that was extremely rude to think about Harry that way, and quite possibly the dirtiest thing to cross his mind, ever. But it wasn’t like Harry could read his thoughts, so why did it matter?

“Get off me ya big oaf.” Louis only half heartedly shoved at Harry’s shoulders while trying to sound like he wasn’t secretly aroused by all this.

“This is what you wanted isn’t it?” Harry wrapped a hand around Louis’ extracting his phone from his grasp with ease. Looking at the picture displayed on the screen for a moment before deleting it. Returning his attentions to Louis who was at the edge of falling apart, all his confidence thrown away like the picture.

“Who says I don’t have a blog dedicated to your fine arse Tomlinson? Two can play at your little game mate. So I’d suggest you stop taking pictures of mine, alright?” Harry grinned darkly, sliding the phone slowly into Louis’ back pocket, patting it a few times making Louis squeak. Backing off with a triumphant smirk and a cheeky wink.

“Wipe that smug look off your face Styles before I pin you up against a wall, and make you regret what you just did.” Louis punched Harry in the shoulder lightly, dodging Harry’s attempt at wrapping his arms around his waist. The two of them playing a regular game of pickle around the island counter until they were breathless from laughing too hard.

“You win Lou, as always.” Harry huffed, stretching up until his back gave a pop. “Now get out of here, I have to make dinner. Cooking for three tonight, so go smarten up, your hair’s looking a little flat babes.”

That was news to him, Louis wasn’t sure if he even heard that correctly.

“Are we gonna have company tonight? I don’t remember hearing that tid-bit of information this morning.”

It’s not that he didn’t like it when they had people over. Harry had friends from Uni over all the time, it never bothered him much. Plus there wasn’t exactly a rule saying, “don’t invite people over, ever.” It was Harry’s flat just as much as it was Louis’ so nothing was written in stone banning people from occupying their space. But the way Harry was blushing, was starting to make Louis wish there was a rule.

“Erm yeah, must’ve slipped my mind at breakfast. I’ve got this girl coming over for dinner, I would’ve warned you sooner. Give you time to, ya know, not make it home till later since it’s kinda a date I guess. Not that I’m not happy to have you join us. It’s not a problem Lou, I just-well, now you know.”

“If you’re asking for me to behave I can’t promise anything.” Louis snapped back, trying his best for his words to not sound so harsh but failing at it.

“Don’t be such a child Lou.”

The atmosphere in the kitchen quickly turned sour, Harry slapping a hand over his mouth once he threw the insult at Louis like a blow to the gut. His eyes screaming that he obviously didn’t mean to say that. But it still cut deep, especially since just a second ago they’d been having so much fun. And they rarely ever argued, but it seemed like this supposed date was really important to Harry. Which cut Louis even more that it should.

“I’ve got homework to do, call me when dinner’s ready.” Louis mumbled flatly, leaving Harry alone before he could blurt out an apology. Slamming his door for good measure because he knew it would upset Harry.

After an hour of laying in the dark, neglecting his Calc homework as usual, Louis heard a knock on the front door followed by a muffled greeting, and a nervous girly laugh that made Louis feel sick. He was never one to judge someone by their cover, let alone their laugh. But Louis was just feeling a little jealous for some reason. That reason probably being that Harry wasn’t pursuing him.

“He doesn’t know you love him you twat.”

Louis voiced his thoughts to himself, a reminder that he constantly had to review on a daily bases. It was true though, even he couldn’t deny it. Harry didn’t know how he felt, and even though it sucked that he couldn’t find it within himself to potentially ruin their friendship and just say, “I love you.” He would just have to deal with taking a back seat and be content with having to closet his emotions for now.

“Louis?” Harry’s voice came out soft as he opened the door to his bedroom, letting the light from the hall creep in, making Louis’ eyes hurt a little as they tried to adjust.

“So you’re not going to call me “babes,” or “Lou,” now that your date’s here? Guess it’s for the best, wouldn’t want her to think we’re the ones in a relationship right? She might get a little freaked out.”

Louis spoke with his face in a pillow, averting his gaze so the jealous shade of green that painted his face wouldn’t be visible. Still only a tiny bit hurt about the way Harry had called him a child. Even though he was sorta acting like one at the minute.

“It’s not like that Louis, you haven’t even met her yet.” Harry knelt down at the end of the bed, leaning over it so he could pull at Louis’ arms that he’d buried his head into.

“Come on, I made your favorite, you love taco Tuesday.”

Louis shook his head not caring if his words sounded unintelligible to Harry, “taco Tuesday is our thing. Besides, it’s Friday if you hadn’t noticed. And I’m not hungry.” His stomach betraying him and growling loudly once the smell of chili powder and salsa wafted into his room. Smiling a little, because he really did love it when Harry made his favorite foods, to try to win his forgiveness. At least he liked to think that, that was the reason.

“Harry? I brought some beer, I didn’t know if you drank or not. But you said you were making tacos, so I figured some Carona would be a good addition. Oh, am I interrupting something?”

“No, actually,” Louis pushed himself up and swung his legs over the edge so he could stand. Ironing out the wrinkles that had formed in his shirt with his hands before sticking one out to introduce himself.

“You must be Harolds date, lovely to meet you, sorry I wasn’t the one to answer the door when you arrived. I’m his flatmate Louis.”

“Meredith. Nice to meet you Louis. I didn’t know Harry had a flatmate, must make the rent a lot cheaper I’m sure.”

Flashing fake smiles was Louis’ specialty, and he gave the girl an extra big one as he shook her hand.

“It certainly does. Shall we?” Giving her a once over before he opened his door wider, motioning for her to return to the kitchen.

Getting a warning look from Harry but ignoring it as he made his way towards the set up on their dinner table. So Harry hadn’t mentioned to her that he was living with another person, the thought stung a little but not enough to knock him down. He wasn’t throwing in the towel just yet.

-

“Mind passing the salt Meredith?” Louis asked around a mouthful of rice and beans. He didn’t like the way her hand was brushing against Harry’s on the table.

“Here Louis,” Harry gave it to him instead, keeping his eyes on his date. Practically making kissy faces at each other right in front of him. It was making him lose his appetite watching the two of them flirt so openly. Harry’s arm draped over her shoulder, ignoring his own dinner, to play with Meredith’s hair instead. Tucking a blond lock behind her ear, biting his bottom lip and making her blush.

Louis’ chest was starting to feel tight, and it wasn’t heartburn, it was him genuinely starting to get pissed off. Even though he had no real reason to be, he didn’t own Harry. They weren’t together. But he thought that Harry would at least have the decency to not whisper in this chicks ear at the dinner table. And by the way she was leaning into him even closer, Louis could only assume that Harry had said something to get in her pants.

“You gonna suck his face off now, or later?” Louis leaned back in his chair, letting his snide comment get Harry’s attention. Meredith just looked a little offended, and Louis quite honestly didn’t care.

“Excuse me?” Meredith challenged him from across the table, a little red in the face.

“Louis, that was uncalled for. What the hell is wrong with you?” Harry stood up, letting his voice raise out of confusion. His chair toppling over onto the floor behind him.

Barking out a laugh, “I should be asking the same question. I’m trying to eat my dinner but it looks like I’m getting a show too. How exciting. So, Meredith, tell me, does Harry seem like he’d be a good fuck? Or were you not interested in sleeping with him on the first date?”

The adrenaline that came from turning his bitch switch on and thinking irrationally only fueled him even more. He knew he was being a bully and that he should stop, but he couldn’t. For some reason this girl was on his list of people he hated, even though he knew nothing about her. For all he knew she could be a very sweet person. But she lost that title in his mind the moment she touched Harry’s leg from underneath the table.

“Louis you have got to be kidding me right now, Meredith I’m so sorry. He’s not usually like this when I have people over. I don’t know where this is coming from.”

Harry looked down at her with what Louis saw as affection, and it only made things worse. A hot coil of hurt began burning in the pit of his stomach, aching to walk over and slap Harry so hard he’d feel a handprint on his cheek for days.

“That’s right Harold, apologize for me because it’s never going to come out of my mouth.”

“No, it’s fine Harry.”

Meredith stood up then, placing her napkin on top of her plate and reaching up to touch the worry lines that lay between Harry’s eyebrows.

“I should be going anyways, seems like you two have some things to sort out.” Kissing Harry on the cheek, Meredith walked out of their apartment, leaving Louis and Harry alone in angered silence.

Louis broke the ice first, “thank god she’s gone, seriously Harry you sure can pick em.”

“What is your problem Louis? Does me having a date offend you or something? You don’t own me, you can’t just act like that infront of people. Mere’s a nice person.”

“A year Harry, a fucking year and I finally snap and you just don’t get it do you?” Louis’ hands were balled up into tight fists. His whole frame shaking with energy from all the yelling.

“I can’t believe you Louis.” Harry covered his face with his hands. And then, he was laughing, like full on laughing at them fighting. And it didn’t make any sense to Louis.

“I just insulted your date, pretty much called her a whore, and you’re laughing?”

He could only yell, imagining that each word that he spoke were daggers being thrown. Meant to egg Harry on, get him to fight back so he wouldn’t feel so bad about being such an ass hat to Meredith.

He really had stepped out of line, and he was beginning to think maybe he should run out after her and fix things so Harry wouldn’t hate him. But now that Harry was laughing he was starting to lose that train of thought, his mind thinking otherwise.

“You-Louis you got so jealous. You should’ve seen your face when she kissed me just then. I knew you liked me, but I didn’t think you had such a smart mouth. And this just proves I was right. Thank god Mere was in on it or you might’ve made her cry.” Harry gasped as he tried to catch his breath, clutching at his sides as his laughter began to ebb away. 

“What? Harry, what are you talking about?”

Louis backed away as the reality of Harry’s words sunk in. His heartbeat pounding in his ears as his attitude drastically changed from annoyance to feeling like he’d been played. And not in a nice way.

He supposed he deserved to be laughed at after he’d spoken so harshly to Meredith. But he didn’t expect Harry would concoct a game like this. Like he’d wanted Louis to get mad and pick a fight, to show Harry just how protective, if not possessive he was over him.

“Babe come here,” Harry started to walk towards him, his arms open ready for Louis to collapse into them. Only Louis just moved away even more, preferring the wide space between them, which was rare.

But the tables had been turned, and he didn’t like it. Harry knew now, he knew that Louis liked him more than just friends. But he didn’t expect that a game of jealous lovers would be how he would reveal himself.

“No.” Louis watched as Harry’s arms fell to his side, freezing in mid step at how hurt Louis’ voice sounded.

“It was just a game Lou, I swear. Baby, I like you back, it’s okay.”

“You could’ve just asked-”

“Ya but would you have been completely honest with me if I had?” Harry took one cautious step forward.

“No.” And he was being honest, he would probably lie to save him from embarrassment if Harry didn’t feel the same.

“Exactly. And I’ve been going crazy for the past few months when it all clicked for me. I fucking love you Louis. You’re so right for me and I wanted to tell you, but I was in the same boat as you. I didn’t want to ruin what we already have between us if I was wrong. But I’m not am I?”

Louis’ lips couldn’t form any more words, he felt like his voice box had officially been disconnected to his brain. This was crazy, absolutely mental, and he didn’t know what to do next. He always knew what to do next, hence the routine.

He maybe wanted to pinch himself, just check to make sure that this wasn’t some sick joke, or a wet dream, that his mind was playing on him. But he couldn’t even move to do that, because now, Harry was right in his breathing space. His hands pulling Louis’ waist in, soft pink lips being bitten out of nervous habit.

“You look like a deer in the headlights. I’d feel a lot better if you said something right now.”

Oh the irony, for the first time in a long time Louis had nothing to say. Absolutely nothing, nadda, zip. So he did what he wanted to do instead, he leaned in and kissed Harry, the pair of them sighing into each other. They stayed like that for a moment, lips just touching before Louis starts moving his.

Louis can’t really describe in one word what it all feels like, it’s warm, and careful. All of this was very foreign to him now, but he knew he wanted more. His confidence pushing him forward.

Licking Harry’s bottom lip, tugging at it gently between his teeth as Harry gasps. Louis took the opportunity to let himself in, their kiss turning heated as they licked into each others mouths. Harry tasted like salsa and cilantro and Louis couldn’t get enough.

He loved the way Harry’s hands were rubbing at his sides, slipping underneath the thin cotton of his shirt, letting his fingers trail down his spine making him break out in goosebumps.

“Christ Haz,” Louis was panting, groaning out with no shame as Harry sucked and bit at his neck. Making his eyes roll back at the abuse to his sensitive spot, loving Harry’s sudden dominance as he marked him further.

He could only hang on, his hands flying into Harry’s soft curls, pulling at them tightly as he tried to steady himself. Only making Harry moan deeply into his ear making him shudder in return.

Harry’s lips returning to his in another hard, desperate kiss, breaking apart as they breathed each others air. Louis keeping his eyes closed, trying to savor their first kiss and all that came with it.

“You okay?” Harry mumbled around another chaste kiss, keeping their foreheads connected. His thumb moving in small circles at the jut of Louis’ hip, soothingly.

“Mmm think so. That was…” Louis was at a loss, his voice trailing off in a breathy laugh. Opening his eyes to look into his favorite greens, rocking back and forth on his tiptoes, smiling.

“The worst kiss ever?” Harry grinned, his dimples making a show of themselves. Louis reached up inbetween them to poke at the endearing little indent in his cheek. Pecking him on the lips again just because he could.

“The absolute worst Styles. I’d hate to see how you are in the sack.” He couldn’t help but wink and giggle at his own joke. Not regretting it because Harry just growled and swiftly picked him up, squeezing at Louis’ thighs that were wrapped around his waist.

Forgetting the leftover food on the table and walking directly to Louis’ room. Practically tossing Louis on the bed before crawling on top of him, straddling him and holding him down.

“Impressive Harold.” Louis gasped a little, as he felt Harry grind down into him like he was trying to prove a point.

“Love you ya idiot.” Harry leaned down to kiss him deeply, his hands splayed out on Louis’ chest. Rubbing up and down making his shirt ride up to his armpits.

“Say it again.”

Louis groaned feeling hot and sat up so Harry could pull his top completely off, falling back onto the bed, pulling Harry down with him into another kiss. Licking into each others mouths, Harry’s hips beginning to rut downwards against him.

“Love you Louis, so fucking much.”

Harry choked out, fumbling with the buttons of his own shirt, ripping it off and tossing it blindly. Louis could feel how hard Harry was getting the more he grinded down into him, his own cock twitching with the need to be released from the tight confinements of his pants.

Harry’s hands falling from being wrapped around his shoulders, moving south like he read Louis’ mind. Everything escalating so quickly as the two of them stripped, kicking off their jeans, eyes wild, roaming each other for a moment.

Louis had seen Harry in just his briefs before, but not with a hard on jutting out from the top of them, cock thick and curved up against his pale toned stomach. He couldn’t help but let out a breathy, “fuck,” at what was now his. Not noticing that Harry was studying him just as much.

“So beautiful Lou,” Harry began to bite at his collar bone, licking at each mark before going in for another. Fingers rolling and pinching at one of his nipples making his back arch and his hips rise upwards to meet Harry’s.

“Shitshitshit,” the both of them cursing in unison once their erections touched, Louis nearly came from just that. Like he was a teenager again, his head just felt so fuzzy he couldn’t keep his body under control. He was embarrassingly close, precum forming inside his pants, leaking heavily now.

Harry’s hands slid down underneath the hem of his boxers to grab at his arse, squeezing at it making Louis whimper in response. Unable to stop himself from meeting Harry with the slow relentless grinding that was turning into a rough, earnest, purposeful rhythm. Their hands grasping at every bit of skin, kisses falling everywhere until they were just panting into each others mouths.

“So fucking hard for me baby, getting so wet.”

Louis was almost positive he could get off just from Harry moaning out into his ear. Voice an octave deeper, gravely and hot against his sweaty neck. It was erotic and messy, all of it so new to Louis, making him keen into Harry letting his sweet voice wash over him. And push him closer to the edge.

Fish mouthing at an attempt to reply but only getting out, “yeah Hazza-fuck so close-touch my cock-want you to touch me-make me cum.”

His jaw slackening as Harry nudged his legs open even wider, their boxers pushed down to free their erections, precum painting each others stomachs with each thrust forward, cocks standing stiff and red between them.

Louis stared up at Harry’s dark, lust blown pupils, chocolate curls sticking to the sweat beading on his forehead, cheeks pink from the exertion and lips swollen. A trail of red marks line down his neck where Louis’ teeth have been, conquering every bit of Harry as he could.

One of Harry’s hands holding tight underneath his knee, keeping his leg hiked up as he surged forward, their cocks sliding together. Louis arching his body up again for more friction, aching to have Harry’s hand around him.

“Harry,” Louis could only whimper out, hands staying twisted in Harry’s curls, the hot, tight feeling of his climax growing at the base of his spine.

Crying out at the sensitivity once one of Harry’s massive hands wrapped around them both, using their precum as a lubricant. Thumb gliding over their tips, spreading the cum down their shafts with each pump.

“Ohgodohgodohgod-fucking shit-ah!” Louis couldn’t help but fuck himself into Harry’s hand, keeping his ankle hooked around Harry’s thigh, all oxygen leaving his lungs. Feeling Harry’s teeth latch onto his neck once more, sucking and licking deep purple marks to his jaw.

It wasn’t until one of Louis’ hands slipped down to wrap around Harry’s in one more quick jerk that Harry came with no warning. Moaning out Louis’ name as he spilled over their fists, Louis cumming seconds after him.

Louis’ eyes shut, as his vision blurred to white, relishing in the feeling of Harry’s cock releasing itself against his own, their hands still steadily pumping as they rode out their orgasms. Cum painting their skin, sticky and hot in the space between their stomachs. Harry finally collapsing on top of him, kissing sweetly at the corners of his mouth, on each eyelid, pecking his nose, as they caught their breath.

Louis didn’t even care that their stomachs were sticking together, cum drying on their skin. His eyes fluttered open to meet Harry’s, earning another kiss to his lips.

“That was amazing.” Harry just voiced what they were both thinking. He felt boneless, and beyond spent, his eyelids getting heavy as a wave of exhaustion washed over him. The weight of Harry’s body on his becoming extremely comfortable.

“You alright?” Louis pushed Harry’s curls back from his face when he was able to hold himself up again. Hovering over Louis shakily, still recovering from the ride, his head tilting into Louis’ touch.

“M’yeah. I love you.” Harry mumbled out in a half yawn, making Louis laugh fondly at him.

“Still sounds so crazy to me. Like a good crazy,” Louis pushed at Harry’s chest, sitting up so he could lean against the headboard. Letting Harry climb off of him, pulling his own sticky boxers down his legs, using it to clean the cum off from their stomachs before chucking it across the room. Aiming for the bin by Louis’ desk but missing.

“Ooo so close babes.” Louis joked, prodding Harry in the shoulder.

Harry just jumped under the covers, pulling Louis down with him, covering their heads with the heavy duvet, tenting them in a quickly made blanket fort.

“Nothings changed though, right Lou?” Harry had his head tucked underneath Louis’ chin. His fingers were drawing light patterns onto his chest. Their breathing slow and shallow with sleep.

“Apart from the fact that we’re out to each other? I mean, no, I don’t think so. Unless you don’t want this.” Louis voiced his concerns, hoping that they wouldn’t just be friends with benefits. But getting a head shake answer from Harry, making him sigh in relief. 

“I want us to be an us, if that makes sense. I wouldn’t plan to make you jealous like that and not want a happy result.”

“I will admit Haz, that was well played. Even I couldn’t scheme up something so clever.” Louis hummed, a permanent smile plastered on his face as he let himself drift. He was so fucking content, and happy it was a little overwhelming. So he held onto Harry, not letting go, not allowing it to end.

Louis loved routine more than anything, he liked the feeling of knowing what was coming next. But now he was flipping routine the bird, because he had a new thing to love.

The three C’s, clumsy, curly headed, and charming, aka his flatmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? It's just another oneshot that I've added from my Tumblr. ifIsayIneedyouxx


End file.
